


like he deserves

by TwinkbbMikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bitter michael, Bottom Luke, M/M, Paralyzed michael, Talk of Suicide, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkbbMikey/pseuds/TwinkbbMikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not broken, Luke, you can't fix me."</p><p>Or, Michael gets in an awful car accident and is paralyzed from the waist down and Luke can't help but feel pathetic in the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I wrote this based on an ask I saw on tumblr so if you hate it I'm sorry :-( Just a warning before you read this there is a chapter (and I'll put a warning on that chapter) with a heavy suicide scene so please, if you think you'll be triggered by that please don't read this :-( on a happy not, thank you for reading this ! ♥

It all happened so fast. 

Michael was smiling at the texts his boyfriend Luke had sent him when everything happened.

Baby get home!!! I miss youuuu!!! -Lukey

Bubba come home I wanna take a bath with you before we go to the park… If we don't get distracted ;-) -Lukey

Bb cmon!! This might be the last walk we get to go once the semester starts! -Lukey

He giggled and took a quick glance up at the road before looking down to text Luke back.

I'm on my way!! I lov

Michael looked up at the sound of a horn blaring and felt his heart drop when he saw he was about to hit a large truck head on. Before he could finish his thought, he was lunging forward, his head breaking the glass of the windshield before the airbag had time to deploy. 

His hips hit the steering wheel and were crushed when the dashboard crumpled up and pressed his lower stomach unbelievably tight to the seat.

Michael gasped for air as his eyes swelled with tears, a short sob leaving his lips as he heard a sickening series of cracks, any feeling below his hips being numbed instantly.

His seatbelt was choking him so he shifted slightly to get is off his neck, a loud cry leaving his throat at the immense pain coming from his stomach as he moved. 

He felt sick, bile rising in his throat before he heaved it up over the hood of the car. There was blood mixed with the lunch he had an hour ago and his hopes to get out of this alive were shot dead.

He soon ran short of breath and his head lolled against the dash as he finally relaxed. 

His phone was still buzzing but it didn't matter as he wasn't even sure he was going to make it through the next few minutes.

“Sir? Sir! Can you stay awake for me while we try to get you out of here?” A voice was shouting in his ear and he slowly nodded, whimpering when they lifted his face up. His eyes were shut but they pulled one open, flashing a bright light at him which only made him cry harder. They let him relax for a moment before they were picking at him again.

“What's your name?” The voice asked him. He mumbled out ‘Michael’ and they thanked him, carefully undoing the seatbelt. He peered at the man who'd been talking to him before slamming his eyes shut again when the bright sun burned his eyes. “Have you got someone waiting for you at home?” The officer asked calmly, trying to get Michael to lean back.

“L-Luke…” He spoke softly before passing out against the seat.

•••

“Why isn't he home yet?” Luke sighed, turning off the bath faucet. He slapped the band of his pretty panties and threw on a see through shawl on before leaving the bathroom to check his phone. 

13 missed calls

I'm on my way!! I lov -bubba mikey

Michael got in an accident -karen

He's in the hospital, luke -karen

You need to come down, he's not doing well -Karen

Please. -Karen

Luke's breathing was uneven as he texted back hurriedly.

I'm on my way, breathe mama Karen. -Luke

He had always called her that, since he was seven and he ran away from his own home, crying, with bruises on his face.

Luke had never gotten dressed quicker in his life. He was out the door in five minutes, throwing his phone and keys to the passenger seat of his car before backing out of the driveway.

He was at the hospital before he knew it and was following a doctor to Michael's room. Michael was out of surgery already and was resting but they said Luke could see him.

Luke wasn't even sure if he wanted to see him. 

As soon as the doctor got to the door, she turned and gave the blonde a sad look. “We did everything that we could.” 

“Wh-what do you mean? Is he going to be okay?” Luke whimpered, new tears forming in his eyes.

The doctor thought for a moment, opening her mouth like she was going to say something until she finally assured him. “Yes, he will make it through this, but I think you should just go talk to him, okay? He's going to be just as upset as you.” 

This made Luke's heart race and he pushed past the doctor, letting out a sob when he saw Michael. Karen was standing at his side, sniffling as she looked down at her broken baby boy. 

“Luke's here baby..” Karen whispered, holding his hand as he weakly turned his head. 

“Bubba..” His voice was weak as well. Luke bit his knuckles, trying hard not to cry.

“H-How?” Luke whimpered out. Karen walked around the bed to give Luke a hug.

"I'll be in the cafeteria." She nodded towards Michael and half smiled. "You two have a lot to talk about.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for people with anxiety. It isn't a horrible scene but I promised I would warn you guys! Also! Kinda short chapter but I doubt anyone read this so it's cool haha :-)

There's a million questions Luke could've asked in the few minutes the two sat in silence, but nothing passed his lips. Michael and Luke just stared at each other, lucky to be breathing the same air at this point.

Luke eventually let out the breath he was holding in when the doctor came in, Karen following close behind with a fresh set of tears on her cheeks.

“Mr. Clifford, I'm Carol Schmidt and I work in the St. Vincent spinal rehabilitation wing and I have some difficult news.” The woman stated, looking down at her clipboard. Luke's hand found itself intertwined with Michael's as the doctor wrote something on her paper with a pen that scratched the paper and left worry lines on Luke's skin.

“Your X-ray test results came bad and it seems as though the damage done to your spinal cord is irreversible.” She stated apologetically, giving the three time to absorb the information before continuing. “This means any feeling from the waist down is gone. I'm sorry Mr. Clifford, but there isn't anything we can do right now about your inability to use your legs.” 

Karen whimpered, gripping Michael's hand and closing her eyes tightly. Tears still slipped past her eyelids and her slight eyeliner running down her cheeks. Michael let out a forced breath and coughed slightly due to the air being pressed into his lungs.

“We're gonna have you come and participate in physical therapy four times a week with a personal trainer and I'm going to give you a number to a group therapy session and once you're ready, you can go to that as well.” The doctor stated as she wrote down the number and time of the group council session. “I'll give you some time.”

Once she left the room, an entire weight pressed to all of their shoulders.

“Lukey..” Michael mumbled, rubbing his hand up and down Luke's forearm. The blonde let out a sob and tore his arm away.

“No, I'm so sorry- this isn't about me-” Luke let out another stifled cry. “I have to go, I'll- I'll call, okay?” He assured before running out of the room.

He didn't stop to see the hurt look on Michael's face because it was too overwhelming for Luke to stand. He looked around helplessly before sliding down the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. Luke cried hard into his jeans, making every passing man, woman, and child feel uncomfortable or point. 

Was it really that big of a deal to see a person cry in a hospital?

Luke wiped his face and stood up when the door opened and Karen stepped out.

“Sweetheart.” The older woman mumbled weakly. He pulled her into a tight hug and stuffed his face into her shoulder. “He's okay.” She nodded when she pulled away, looking up at Luke with teary eyes. The taller boy only shook his head.

“No, he's not.” He choked, closing his eyes as she kissed his forehead.

“He's alive.” She corrected. “And he needs you now. He loves you more than anything.” 

He nodded and let her pull him back into the room.

Michael's face was hopeful when he saw Luke again. “Babe I'm sorry-”

“No, you've got nothing- nothing to be sorry about, okay?” Luke took Michael's hand and gripped it tightly, whispering “I'm here, for better or for worse” against Michael's lips when he leans in.

“Everything will be okay.” Karen muttered into Michael's shoulder as she hugged him.

“Maybe.” Michael sighed. “Maybe not.”   
_______________


End file.
